KND operation MORE
by numbuh 72
Summary: I am not good at summaries so bare with me. This is officaly my first story. It's rated T because of language and some violence in later chapters.
1. Reuniting

**KND operation M.O.R.E**

**My**

**Own **

**Re-written**

**Ending**

**Attention: This is offically my first story so bare with me. I'm not exactly the best when it comes to just sector V being together but i will get better, as will the story.**

_**Disclamer: I own nothing.**_

CHAPTER1: Reuniting

After telling father everything about there final mission with numbuh 1, Abby, Kuki, Hoagie and Wally were on there way to the kids next door moon base to meet up with numbuh 1.

"So after all these years are we finally going to see him again?" Wally asked while staring straight out the window. He was trying not to show whathe was thinking about.

"Yeah pretty much" Abby didn't really want to answer the question, she just wonted to think.

"But last time when they sent him into outerspace, they said he could never return. Didn't they?" Kuki was confused but tried not to show it. She wasn't doing to well though.

"Well yeah, but i don't think he would have took that lightly. They must have figured that he had unfinished business here, besides..."

She was interupted as the ship took a sharp turn left, causing everyone to be pulled right.

"Watch where your going fool, Abby dosen't want to die before we get there" she got up and struck him with her hat.

"oww, ok, ok. Sorry. It's just that they have realled upgraded all the stuff in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, it's just so diffrent to fly now. You know thats the main thing that sucks about being an adult you don't get to drive the cool things anymore. I mean look at all this cool stuff" he said while stroking the spot that abby just hit.

"Look as long as you get us there in one piece, does it really matter" Wally quickly butted in.

"I suppose not" Abby still wasn't sure though. Suddenly there was a loud bang and a huge puff of smoke came from the back.

"Sorry i haven't flown one of these things in years, i think i may have blown one of the engines when i pushed a wrong button. We're fine though" he was unsure about this as he slowly pushed the thortal up, noticing it didn't do anything bad, he sat back a bit a thought _'atleast i think we're fine, i honestly have no clue. Heh heh, oops'_

"So anyway. To answer your question girl, whatever nigel' plan is, it must be good or he wouldn't have called us to the moonbase" she was looking at the moon now, in deep thought.

**. . .**

The rest of the trip was silent, apart from the occasional conversation or the rumbling from the engine. Everyone was just thinking by themselves mostly, except for hoagie as he was poilting the ship(sort of). They reched the moonase quite quickly it hadn't changed at all since they were young. Once they were near the docking bay hoagie opened the com-line.

"This is numbuh 2 of sector V requesting permission to land"

"Roger that numbuh 2, docking bay doors are opening now" The speaker spat out before the doors opened.

The inside of the docking bay was just like they remembered it, apart from all the diffrent kinds of ships that were there. They got out and were met by a small kid, about 11. He was wearing a helmet and cammao. He spoke as if he was in the army.

"Sirs, i am numbuh defcon 4. I'm the head of all operative planned attacks gainst Father and those Delightful dimwits. If you'll just follow me, i'll take you to numbuh 1" shouted numbuh defcon 4, dispite the fact they were only 2 meters away from him.

"Do you think he could be anymore loud" Wally asked, he was getting iirritated from all the shouting.

"Sorry sir, i'll try to keep it down more just fo you" he replied sarcastically.

"Good" Wally didn't see the sarcasm behind it, he may be smart now but he still wasn't good at understanding what people mean at times.

The others just laughed at Wally's stupidness.

"What? was it something i said?" Wally said desperitly trying to find out what there laughing at.

"Nevermind Wally" Kuki ran up and kissed him on the check. He stopped worrying about it as kuki just thought _'allways has that effect. tee hee.'_

"Ooohhh, mwa mwa mwa" turned around Hoagie while making kissey lips.

Abby just waked him with her hat "your so immature"

"Oh comon, thats why you like me" Hoagie turned back around wrigaling both he's eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah it is" she whispered under her breath so noone could heae her.

They continued down the hall way until they came to two big steel doors.

"Numbuh 1 is right behind there. Good luck with whatever it is you are going to do" he turned around and walked back to he's post.

"Yeah ok. You ready guys?" Abby asked.

"Yes" replied all three of them in unison.

As the metal doors opeed and they went inside, they saw someone was sitting down on the other side of the room. He got up when he heared the doors shut. There was no dought about it, it was deffenitly numbuh 1.

"Wow look at you guys. You've all changed so much" Nigel said supprisingly. He was right though they had changed alot since last time. Hoagie no longer invented anything or did any of the smart things he did while he was a kid. Kuki was no longer as hyper active nor immature, she was serious most of the time but behind it you could tell she wanted to be back to her old self. Wally wasn't dumb anymore and he wasn't as aggresive, he would still get made but not as much as when he was young. Abby didn't change much, after all she already was the most mature operative in sector V.

"Yeah well look at yourself, you don't loo like you changed at all" Hoagie teased. Nigel hadn't changed much at all. He still had the sunglasses, he wore an open red jacket with a white shirt underneath insted of he's turtle neck and long baggy brown jeans.

"Heh heh, i guess your right" Nigel said while scratching the back of he's head and looking himself up and down."Things don't change much when your working for the KND even if it is in space"

"So whats the plan numbuh 1?" Abby quickly joined the conversation.

"Plan? what? oh, yeah the plan. Well i want to hear about everything that happend after i left first. We have plenty of time to talk about the plan." Nigel turned quickly to look at her.

"Ok, i'll start" Kuki quickly jumped up infront of them. She alwas acted more like her old self around them.

**. . .**

After a 3 hour conversation abby finally finished telling nigel the rest of the story.

"Wow, so you two are together and so are you'se?" Nigel asked, abit shocked at what he just heared.

"Yep" Wally quickly replied, acting all mahco manish while flexing.

"I mean i knew about numbuh 2 and 5 but you two? theres something i wasn't expecting"

"Wait you knew about us but not them? they allways were showing they liked each other. You never noticed that" Abby interupted him before he could continue.

"I guess i didn't" Nigel turned, he still had a small look of shock on his face.

"Anyway the plan numbuh 1, what is your plan. Why tell us to tell father everything?" Hoagie butted in before things got too awkward.

"Ahh yes the plan, thank you numbuh 2" Nigel said greatfully as he walked infront of them like it was a debriefing. " I've finally found a way to strip Father of he's powers and thussly defeat him once and for all. I just need you guys to..." he was interupted by the alarm.

"Intruder aleart, intruder aleart, intruder aleart" The speaker then turned on.

"We have an intruder in the western docking bay, i repeat, we have an intruder in the western docking bay. All operatives report"

"We'll continue this later, ok guys" Nigel stoped and raced straight for the door, with the other behind him.

**A/N: So there you have it the first chapter of operation MORE. You may know who is the intruder and maybe you don't. You'll find out next chapter. Sorry if i portrayed the characters badly but it/i will get better as the story progresses. Reivew if you want to, it would be nice. Next chapter soon.**


	2. The intruder

**KND operation M.O.R.E**

**My**

**Own **

**Re-written**

**Ending**

**Attention: I am sorry but i should not have write may at the end of the preveous chapter, as there is basically 100% chance you don't know who it is. So sorry about that, my mistake. Anyway, this chapter is mainly about the intruders offensive. So enjoy :)**

_**Disclamer: I own nothing.**_

CHAPTER2: The intruder

On the other side of the base was the intruder, _(i'm going to refer to this person as the intruder to build suspense)_ he (_oops, well nevermind_) had just gotten off the ship and was hedding down one of the coredors when the alam went off.

"Shit, it's gonna be so much harder now. O'well i'm sure i'll still be able to do it" he had a maniacal grin as he sprinted down the corredor.

"There he is. Get him!" a couple dozen operative came around the corner and ran after him. Just as he went to round a corner when one of them fired a net, he quickly dived around the corner, got back up and sprinted for the door at the end of the hall.

"Don't lose him!" one of them shouted as he went through the door.

"Heh heh, good luck with that" he quickly whispered as he bolted around a few corners. '_After all noone knows this base like me' _he thought as he jumped a flight of stairs. After a few minutes he had lost them completely. He stopped for a bit, he was a little exhausted from the chase. He came to a big open room but stopped when he heard a number of people entering. He quickly hid behind the door.

"So is it really him? i mean is it even possible? asked the smallest one at the back, he was shaking but was trying to keep he's cool.

"Yes,thats what the others said" answered the second in front. He was already armed with a splanker in one hand and a mustered gun in the other.

"If it is should we really be looking for him? he poped his head back through the doors to check that he wasn't there.

"Look wether you like it or not those are our orders and we're stiking by them. OK? ordered more then asked the one at the front. He was quite obviously the leader.

"Hmm, theres only four of them. Not gonna get past them though, o'well gonna hafta" he mumbed as he walked through the doors. "Well, well, well. Looks like your still looking for me, huh?"

"You? it really is you. How are y..."

"Put your hands up right now. Adult!" butted in the leader, with his laser aimed right at the intruder.

"Ok, ok" he quickly raised his hands acting all scared but then with a grin on his face he drew his swords.

"FIRE!" the leader ordered as they all started to shoot. He ran straight at them blocking there shots and in about 15 seconds he was on the other side of the room, on one knee with his swords in the ground. He got up and sheathed them just as all the others weapons fell to pieces and then they fell over. They had all been knocked out.

"Heh heh, no chance" he was out of there in a blint of an eye. He rounded a corner and walked straight up to a wall with blinking lights on it. He pressed a few and out poped a computer with a map of the entire base.

"Hmmm, ok theres too many around storage. The base has been locked down, how'm i gonna get... wait i know!" he enterd a few codes and the computer disapered. He continued onwards until he came to the cafeteria, there were still people inside eating.

"16 of them.*sigh* No way around though" he drew his magnums_ (hand guns :O)_ and ran into the cafeteria. Two minutes later he was out, others heard the noise and ran in. There was three of them. It was a medic team.

"What happend here?" asked the guard a the back. She was armied with a splanker and she looked the oldest.

"They've been shot" another girl said, as she kneeled down beside on of the boys. she was obviously the medic due to the red cross on her hat.

"Wait what? are they...you know..." suddenly the youngest spoke up. He looked scared and had nothing more that a half broken bit of pipe in his hands.

"Dead? no, tranquilizer. There out cold though" she pulled out a dart from the boys arm.

Back to the intruder. He was under a arch way hitting multiple buttons, suddenly a terminal oped out of the wall. It had five screens one for each section. He started to power them down.

"section 1 offline. section 2 offline. section 4 offline. section 5 offline. Section 3 online." the speaker turned on after the annoucement. "He's in section five. Every one go"

"Wait for it, wait for it. Now!" he hit few more buttons. "section 3 detached"

On the detached section. "he's not in here, wait why's the moon base there?"

"We've been detached. It's an emergency procedure. we'll auto reatach in 2 hours, till then we'll just have to sit a wait"

"Dammit"

Back to the intruder. "Well that takes care of them" he was looking at another wall computer showing the base. "Theres only a couple left" he shut the computer and ran off for the storage area.

**. . .**

He was in a hall with a bunch of numbered doors on ethier side.

"2245. 2246. 2247. Ah 2248, here it is" he was just about to open the door when sector V showed up.

"Freeze Adult" numbuh 1 was oblivious to who he was talking to.

"Well, well, well. it's sector V" he turned letting go of the door. He had a big grin and held he's arms out like he was waiting for a hug.

"You...h-how? I? what are you doing here?" numbuh 5 was shocked but managed to complete her sentence.

"Well it's good to see you to. Oh and welcome back nigel" he stared at numbuh 5 then turned to look at numbuh 1.

numbuh 1 took a step back. "H-how do you know my name?"

"You don't remember me, oh that really hurts. Then again we only ever met like twice" he looked around noticing it was only them and noone else.

"Who are you? numbuh 1 looked confused. So Numbuh 2 decided to step forward and tell nigel who it was but couldn't manage to say a thing. So numbuh 4 decided to look up at the intruder. He had pulled out his mustard gun but took a step back when he saw who it was. "Its numbuh 72"

**A/N: Duhhh duh duh, it's numbuh 72, but yeah thats why you wouldn't know who the intruder was. If you wont to know who numbuh 72 is, just quickly read chapter 2 of the historical post :) The next chapter will be up soon. Oh and remember to review ;)**


	3. Confrontation

**KND operation M.O.R.E**

**My**

**Own **

**Re-written**

**Ending**

**Attention: This chapter will not be long. That is all :)**

_**Disclamer: I own nothing.**_

CHAPTER3: Confrontation

"What, numbuh 72. He was the commander guy, right?" Numbuh 1 looked confused, he wasn't sure who this guy was.

"Yes i was. Now if you'll just mov..." he was cut off by abby.

"How is it possible that you..."

"That i what?" he looked at her, waiting for the question.

"That you don't look a day over 22. You were 3 years older then us, numbuh 5 dosen't understand" she pointed right at him. He took a step back, abit shocked at the question but realised he had to reply. "All in due time abigail, all in due time. Now if you'll just let me.."

"uh-ah, you still have more question to answer bub!" numbuh 2 stepped in to back up abby.

_'Bub? *sigh* where does he come up with these' _she decided to ask another question before the others did. "How did you avoid being decommissioned?"

"Look, lets just that in a way, i didn't and i did. Ok now just let me get the..." This time he was interupted by numbuh 3. "Get what? why are you here? what is it that you wont?" she was angry but she was also trying to intimidate him, it didn't work.

"Look if you'd just let me finish my sentence i could tell you. I'm looking for a device and it's right behind this door.."

"What does the device do?" numbuh 4 quickly butted in wth his mustard gun pointed at 72.

"That i can't tell you. At least not yet" Numbuh 72 stared at the top of the celling then at the floor.

"Theres something your not telling us" Numbuh 4 was getting angry at all this seceracy. "Just tell us already"

"No not yet!" Numbuh 72 was getting irritated. Numbuh 1 finally spoke again. "Nevermind that. The device behind that door belongs to the KND and we will not let you take it" Numbuh 1 aimed his laser near numbuh 72's head and fired. 72 wasn't happy anymore.

"Look i don't want to fight you but if i must, then i will" he drew his swords and ran right at them. "Kids next door!, Battlestations!" They all opened fire _(apart from abby who ran at him with her splankers)._ In a flash 72 was infront of numbuh 4, he quickly dodged the mustard and sliced the gun in half. Mustard went every where, numbuh 4 went to hit him but missed, in retalitation 72 punched him in the stomach. He got winded and passed out. 72 managed to dodge abby's splankers, before they could reset 72 had sliced them in half and kicked abby to the other side of the room.

"Numbuh 5, numbuh 4!" numbuh 2 screamed as he fired his weapon at 72 _(It was a big gun that fired pies)._ 72 quickly ducked and tripped numbuh 2. While he was falling 72 karate chopped him in the back of the neck, sending him out cold on his face. Numbuh 1 quickly fired his laser but 72 saw him. He spun around and deflected it with his sword, it then bounced of the wall and hit numbuh 3. The ray sent her flying back down the hall.

"numbuh 3? 4? 5? 2? guys?" he looked around at his fallen teamates. "You bastard, take this!" he pulled out a metal bat and ran right at him. 72 blocked his attack and cut the bat in half, but as he did that numbuh 1 kicked him in the face sending him onto the ground. The sudden kick caused 72 to drop his swords.

"Wasn't expecting that. Your better then i thought you'd be..." numbuh 1 quickly jumped and went to kick him again but 72 dodged it and uppercutted him. He hit the ground hard but got back up and went to spear tackle 72, he easlily dodged it, causing numbuh 1 to go face first into the wall behind. 72 picked him up and threw him across the hall. "But your not good enough to beat me" just as he went to pick up his swords numbuh 5 got back up and went to jump kick 72, he grabbed her foot in mid air and slammed her into the wall.

He walked over and picked up he's swords and sheathed them.

"You may have defeated us and perhaps even the KND, but you'll never beat the GKND" numbuh 1 managed to blurt out through he's pain.

_'GKND? no he couldn't be talking about... crap. Looks like its gonna hafta happen sooner then i thought' _ he quickly turned to face numbuh 1. "Nigel, liestien. Do you know of the splinter cell?"

"Well, yeah. It dosen't exist, the GKND just use it to cover there tracks so they can recruit people"

"No thats not it, you don't understand.."

"Don't understand what?"

"Look the GKND are..."

"GKND are what?"

"The GKND are... The Splinter cell"

**A/N: :O What does numbuh 72 mean by the GKND are the splinter cell, you'll have to read on to find out. I got this chapter up faster then i thought so i should have the next one up by tuesday. Any anwers you may have will be answerd next chapter, Oh and like allways remember to review :)**


	4. Answers

**KND operation M.O.R.E**

**My**

**Own **

**Re-written**

**Ending**

**Attention: Sorry for the late update. It was school, and works fult, not mine. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

_**Disclamer: I own nothing.**_

Chapter4: Answers

"Wait. What did you just say? the GKND are not the splinter cell... The splinter cell doesn't even exist. Thats impossible!" Numbuh 1 was fuerous. He went to attack 72 but fell back in his own pain.

"Well yes, that is true. They don't exist, but that is not what i ment... Look let me try to rephrase that... Do you know the goal of the Splinter cell?" 72 said in a clam voice. It managed to calm nigel down enough so that he decided to answer the question. " Well yeah. They wonted to destroy all adults" he tried to sit back up again, it worked.

"Exactly, and thats the ultamite goal of the GKND" he turned to stare out the window.

"What? no!" numbuh got up and went to move but rememberd he couldn't so he sat back down. "They want to cure adulthood, not kill it"

"Do you really think that adulthood is a diease? it's a part of life.. Look i'll explain everything, but we'll wait for the others to wake up first"

. . .

After about 20 minutes the rest were all awake. 72 decided to start explaining. "Look in order to tell you whats going on, you must know the history of the KND" he walked into the storage room. They were still to weak to move so they tried to see what he was doing. "We already know the history" Numbuh 2 was leaning right to see inside the room. All there was was pitch balck darkness. He turned to the others and shock his head. 72 soon exited the room with a cardboard box in his hand. He put the box down and contined while he examined it. "No the real histroy. The one you've seen has been altered. I'm hoing to tell you the deleted history" he was dead serious. "you see..." he fiddled with his watch until a green holigram poped out of it. "In the begining, the adults ruilled the world" the holigram was making a picture to match to his words. "They forced them to do many horrible taskes, but worst of all was working in there broccoli mines. One day though, a revolt started in one of the mines and a bunch of kids managed to escape. Most of them were re-captured. Only a few managed to totaly escape. Three of these kids were Luca Moreino, Sarah Skylinn and Marcus Georgeston, better known as Numbuhs 1350, 300 and 3,14159 or in other words pie. They started a revelution nd the first two to join them were Tony Redford and David or Numbuhs 27 and 666. These five made up sector omega, they were the creators and leaders of the KND. Despite all they did, the adults were to powerfull to beat. Drastic messures had to be taken to stop them. So they constructed the M.G.E.C or M-gec"

"Migty... Giant...enemy...capturer? Numbuh 3 cut in. Numbuh 4 was to busy trying to gigure out what it ment, he didn't notice who said it. "Is that what it means?"

72 turned to face them, and said in a shrill voice. "No" they both sunk back with stupidity. Numbuh 5 just rolled her eyes. "Anyway if i can continue, M-gec stands for. Mass. Global. Energy. Cannon. Basically it could manipulate energy to do all kinds of things. In this case it was to be a global decommisioning device"

"They were going to wipe the memory of all the adults" Numbuh 1 had to speak up about this.

"Correct! after the cannon shot, when they left the control room, 666 attacked them"

"Wait, what? why'd he attack them? Numbuh 2 was confused. "Wern't they all friends?

"Yes but 666 wonted the keys..." Abby cut in. "What keys?

"Oh yeah, sorry about that abby. The keys were a treasured item from each member of sector omega. For instance 1350's bracelet, or" he toke of his watch showing the pie symbol on the back. "Numbuh pie's watch" he walked back into the storage room.

"Wait! where did you get that?" Numbuh 1 was shocked to see it was one of the keys. 72 walked back back out putting his watch back on. "I found it during one of the mission with your team. Now i'll continue. The resultng battle lead to the death of number 300. Knowing that 666 would never give up. They decided to hide the keys..." Wally interupted

"Wait, why not just destroy the other keys or better yet, the cannon?"

"The keys could not be destroyed unless all together and the cannon had to strong of deffencese. The only thing that could destroy it was the self-destruct sequence but that required all keys and 666 still had his. Knowing he'd never find the keys in one life time, he used some of the cannons backu power to freeze him at the age of 19"

"Is that what you did" Numbuh 2 leaned forward and troked his chin.

"Yes, only on key is required for that and i needed more time"

"What happend to the others?" Numbuh 3 looked concerned.

"27 died in the antartic, he's body was never found and 1350 and ie got married and had kids. They died of old age, but 666 is still out there looking for the keys and waiting for the day his plan can be activated"

"What is his plan?" they said in unison

"He wonts to kill everyone over 10 and lock anyone 10 and under at there age. It's even worse then it sounds, trust me.

"Very well but what has this got to do with the GKND? Numbuh 1 wonted to know what he ment before.

"Right. Nigel do you know the leader of the GKND?"

"Well yeah, abit. I don't no his name but they call him Numbuh triple S"

"Yep, you were working for him. you see when 666 was in sector omega, the others mainly called him triple S..."

"No. NO. NO!" nigel coudn't belive what he was hearing.

"I'm afraid so nigel" a deep voice came from behind the shadows. It was triple S. _(he preffers that name, so i shall call him that)_ 72 ran at him with his swords but triple S just knocked them out of his hands, picked him up by the throat, tore of the watch and threw him down the hall.

"Oh and thanks for the key. Johnny" he was out of there before sector V even got up. They ran over to him, shocked to see that he got the key. "He got the key, we have to go after him" nigel pleaded. 72 just got up pulled a watch out of his pocket and said "Step one... Complete"

**A/N: :O Triple S has all the keys now, but what does 72 means step one, are there other steps? and what is this? another watch? You'll find out next chapter. I'll correct errors tommoro, and the next chapter will come sonner. I promise, oh and review :D**


	5. The steps to victory

**KND operation M.O.R.E**

**My**

**Own **

**Re-written**

**Ending**

**Attention: I really have nothing to say as to why this took so long, other then it is alot harrder to wright during school then i thought it would be :( That and i've been working on a new story i'll put up when i have 3 chapters written :)**

_**Disclamer: I own nothing.**_

Chapter5: The steps to victory

72 just put the watch on and started to laugh. The others were shocked.

"Why are you laughing? he just got the last key" Numbuh 2 was half confused, haf angry.

"You see hogey, thats ecactly what i wonted him to do. That was the first step in the plan"

"What plan? and why do you have two of those watches?" Kuki was still not sure of what was going on, but decided to join in.

"That was a fake. It'll still activate the cannon though. See its part f my plan. Step 1: Get triple S to take the fake watch. Step 2: You see this device?" he held up the small object he got out of the card board box. "It's a global recommisoning device. All i have to do is select a time period, your's, and anyone rom then will be recommisioned"

"So thats step two?" Wally cut in.

"Yes. Step 3: Connect this device to the cannon" he pulled out a small balck triangle from his pocket.

"What does that do?" Nigel looked at the small device, thinking it couldn't do much.

"It scrambles the frequency of the energy, therefore using the KND computer i can change it so when the cannon fires it will send all seected people back in time"

"Your going to send everyone back in time?" Everyone but nigel said in unison.

"Yes, but only your generation of KND"

"But wont that mean there will be two of us? couldn't that mess up the time line?" Nigel looked concerned.

"No, you'll copy over your orginal self. You'll all be the age you were back then. Then we can do step 4: Defeat Triple S" he's face went dead serious.

"Couldn't we just skip to step 4?" everyoe else nodded in agrement at wally's suggestion.

"No, he's to powerful now. Too many people are in he's army"

"But he's the bad guy, the GKND would leave in an instant" Nigel was clearly deffending he's GKND buddies. The adventures he must have had with then lead everyone in the room to wonder. _'What was it like?'_

"Not the GKND, he has a milita of brain washed operatives. All of which are extreamly good. Some of them you may know" there faces went grim after hearing that. "Look, we have about 2 hours to get the job done. Are youse in or out? cause ethier way its the end of this universe!" he stared out the window at all the stars.

"we're in" Nigel put his hand in, and the others did the same. 72 just laughed as he put his hand ontop of theres. "Alright then.. 3...2...1...break" They all ran off towards the docking bay.

**A/N sorry if this seemed rushed and short, but i don't have much time to wright. Anyway 72's plan had better work or its bye bye everybody. I'm not sure when i'll get the next chapter up, nor when i'll get my other story up. I have two chapter written, just need to type them up. Review with any ideas or things wrong. I could use the help.**


End file.
